I Gotta Feeling
'"I Gotta Feeling" by The Black Eyed Peas ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2016 ''and ''The Black Eyed Peas Experience. Dancer Just Dance 2016 The dancer is none other than the panda, from ''C'mon'' (P2), ''Timber'' (P2), and ''Happy'''s background. The panda has a neon cyan and neon green mohawk, as well as numerous lime necklaces and some bandanas around his wrists and leg. He also has some piercings in his ear. Alternative Version The dancers are two students. P1 is a little boy and P2 is a little girl. P1 is wearing a blue cap, a blue blazer, a purple vest and red shorts. P2 is wearing a blue headband, a purple vest and a yellow sweater, a blue skirt and red tights. '''BEP The members of BEP. These dancers constantly switch around. Background ''Just Dance 2016 The background is a dark club with many people dancing. These dancers have neon highlights upon them. At the chorus, various square rise above. The colours of these squares range from blue to green and from pink to purple. The floor flashes circular linear lights during this point. At the verses, linear lights of similar colours shine and rotate. The floor flashes squares and lines during this point. Alternative Version The background is a classroom during day-time, where some chalk drawings of animals occasionally pass by the chalkboard. During the chorus and the final part of the song, the background switches to night-time. 'BEP' Gold Moves There are 3 '''Gold Moves' in this routine: Gold Moves 1 & 3: Bring your arms upward while bent. Gold Move 2: Put your arms forward and shake your hips. There are 2 Gold Moves in the alternate: 'Both: '''P1: Make a slight kneeling and put your hands on your head, as if you're surprised. P2: Make a slight kneeling (facing P1) and make a cross with your arms. IGFGoldMove1Extraction.png|Gold Move 1 & 3 IGFGoldMove2Extraction.png|Gold Move 2 2015-10-11_17-12-29.jpg|Gold Move 1 & 2 (Night-time) 2015-10-11_17-13-28.jpg|Gold Move 1 & 2 (Day-time) Trivia *The routine reuses moves from ''Teenage Dream, Party Rock Anthem, We Can't Stop, William Tell - Overture, and Blame. *This is the third song to feature a panda. The first song with a panda was C'mon, and the second one was Timber, both by Ke$ha. **This is the only song to have a playable panda dancer and not be a duet. **This is also the only song not sung by Ke$ha to have a playable panda dancer. *This is third song by The Black Eyed Peas in the main series, after Pump It ''and ''Mas Que Nada. *"God", "cup" and "drink" (after "cup" is censored the second time) are censored. These were not censored in the preview or on the BEP Experience. "Cup" was not censored in Uptown Funk, ''having the same context. *One of the backup dancers looks like the third coach from [[Safe And Sound|''Safe And Sound]], ''while another one looks like ''Can't Get Enough. *In the preview, this is the first song to have Alkis wearing something related to the routine, the other songs are Let's Groove, Fancy, Circus, William Tell - Overture and Boys (Summertime Love). *In Dance Quests, this song is in a cup titled "Cake" along with Hey Mama and Kaboom Pow. *This coach appears in the icon of Dance Party, along with some other dancers from the game. Gallery 18223385683_c3c5f16048_o.jpg|Gameplay Desktop 16-6-2015 4-15-26 PM-53.png|Background Fdfvbdgsg.png|Panda's mask in real life 18223370453 9ff482e4cc o.png 18223371433_17f2b5c165_o.png Jrtyhgera.png|Avatar Kids!!!.png|Alternative version I gotta square.png|Square Videos The Black Eyed Peas - I Gotta Feeling The Black Eyed Peas - I Gotta Feeling Just Dance 2016 E3 Gameplay preview Just Dance 2016 – I Gotta Feeling by the Black Eyed Peas - full gameplay I Got a Feeling - The Black Eyed Peas Experience - Wii Workouts Just Dance 2016 - I Gotta Feeling Alternativa BGS 2015 Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in The Black Eyed Peas Experience Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:00's Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Recycled moves Category:Returning Dancers Category:Shortened Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs with Showtime